Radio communication technologies have recently been implemented in various manners, such as a wireless local area network (w-LAN) represented by a Wi-Fi technology, Bluetooth, near field communication (NFC), etc., as well as commercialized mobile communication network access. Mobile communication services have gradually evolved from first-generation mobile communication services focused on voice calls into high-speed and high-capacity services (e.g., high-definition video streaming services), and next-generation mobile communication services, including wireless gigabit (WiGig), etc., which will be commercialized in the future, are expected to be provided through an ultra-high frequency band of tens of GHz or higher.
With the activation of communication standards, such as a wireless local area network, Bluetooth (BT), etc., electronic devices (e.g., mobile communication terminals) have been equipped with antenna devices that operate in various different frequency bands. For example, fourth-generation mobile communication services have been operated in a frequency band of 700 MHz, 1.8 GHz, 2.1 GHz, etc., Wi-Fi has been operated in a frequency band of 2.4 GHz and 5 GHz although there is a slight difference depending on standards, and Bluetooth has been operated in a frequency band of 2.45 GHz.
In order to provide stable service quality in commercialized radio communication networks, high gains and a wide range of beam coverage of antenna devices have to be satisfied. Since next-generation mobile communication services are to be provided through an ultra-high frequency band of tens of GHz or higher (e.g., a frequency band ranging from 30 GHz to 300 GHz and a wavelength at resonant frequency ranging from about 1 mm to about 10 mm), antenna devices for the next-generation mobile communication services may require a higher performance than antenna devices used for previously commercialized mobile communication services.
Antenna devices used in a frequency band of tens of GHz or higher (hereinafter, referred to as ‘mmWave communication’) may merely have a resonant frequency wavelength of 1 to 10 mm, and radiators thereof may become smaller in size. Furthermore, in order to restrict transmission losses generated between communication circuits and radiators, antenna devices used for mmWave communication may include a radio frequency (RF) module having a transmission/reception circuit unit therein and a radiation conductor, which are disposed adjacent to each other on a single circuit board. The radio frequency module may convert radio signals, which are transmitted and received through the radiation conductor, into digital signals, and vice versa.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.